


he can't breathe the same as before.

by teenagefgt



Category: The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: I cried while writing this, M/M, Why Did I Write This?, im so done with myself, im so sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-17
Updated: 2013-12-17
Packaged: 2018-01-04 22:25:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1086355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teenagefgt/pseuds/teenagefgt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rachel sees Nico's death and thankfully it's not by jumping off of Blackjack's back into the ocean with Percy. 'Cause he enjoyed that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	he can't breathe the same as before.

**Author's Note:**

> The song I took the lyrics from is called C'est La Mort by the Civil Wars. Probably my favourite song but alas, I don't own it. Just like I don't own PjO or HoO. (Sigh)

**I**. "For fucks sake." Percy mumbled as he popped his shoulder back into place painfully. He grimaced, rolling his shoulder and shot a glare at A sheepish looking Nico Di Angelo. He stood and winced at the pain that shot through his upper back and tingled down his arm. Nico flushed with embarrassment. He didn't actually aim to injure.

 "Yeah, that's right, feel guilty." Percy mumbled at the look on Nico's face and this time, Nico flushed with anger.

 "Really, Jackson?" He snapped and Percy grinned.

 "You're cute when you're mad. Go easy on me next time, yeah?" And he walked off, out of the arena, humming a tune Nico vaguely recognizes.

 

~~~

 

 **II**. The Poseidon Cabin is absolutely empty when Annabeth walks in and she's confused because it's 2 am, Percy should be here sleeping. They broke up a long time ago, almost a week after they got together because Percy was awkward and Annabeth wasn't certain anymore and it was mutual anyway so what does it matter.

 Them not being together doesn't stop her from needing her best friend after a nightmare.

 She frowns and goes to the empty bed, almost stumbling over herself because she's still trembling really bad. She curls into a ball on Percy's bed and lets the tears fall. Terror scrapes at her bones and where's Percy to tell her everything's going to be okay?

 In the Hades Cabin, Percy squirmed awake at the twist in his stomach that something bad happened. He pressed his face in the crook of Nico's neck, not knowing what could go wrong at 2 in the morning and maybe the tugging in his gut is just him being hungry.

 Of course, he's not a complete seaweed brain, and he doesn't buy his own bullshit excuse.

 Nico stirred at his pressure on his neck and Percy's quick beats of his heart against his chest.

 "Go." He mumbled, "I get it."

 Percy's pulling Annabeth to his chest, smoothing down her hair and whispering reassurances into her ear and thank the Gods Nico isn't jealous anymore.

 

~~~

 

 **III**. Pegasus's usually don't like the Son of Hades but Blackjack has always been a bit weird. He doesn't have a problem with Nico. (Not anymore, at least.)

 The first time Nico tried to ride a Pegasus, it took a lot of coaxing and a lot of whining about how Nico smells like corpses. In the end, Nico refused anyway and shadow travelled instead, even though it tires him out. Percy's always felt bad about that.

 _Boss_! Blackjack whined as Percy and Nico walked into the stables around 6 am, _Why are you up so early?_

 Percy grinned, "Thought you'd like to go for a morning ride."

 Blackjack trotted on the spot and tossed his mane,  _Couldn't help showing off a gorgeous Pegasus like me, huh?_

 With a completely serious face, Percy agreed with a nod, "Definitely."

 Nico looked really uncomfortable as Blackjack flattened his wings to let them climb on. When Percy noticed his hesitation, he grabbed him by the back of his neck and the small of his back, pressing their foreheads together and mixing their breath, "Trust me."

  _Didn't know you and corpsebreath were like that, boss. If you like him, so do I_ , Blackjack nudged them and Percy laughed at him, at the nickname. His eyes crinkled and his breath puffed across Nico's lips. Red washed over Nico's complexion as he climbed onto Blackjack, holding tightly onto Percy's waist, scared of falling.

 Though he supposes he can't fall as hard as he already did for Percy. And that was terrifying.

 

~~~

 

 **IV**. Rachel sees Nico's death.

 She doesn't want to bring it up on any level but she's sitting with Percy, listening to him tell a story about how Nico and him jumped into the ocean from Blackjack's back and he says something like:

 "He never would have tried it without me, but if he did, he wouldn't have survived, it was that high up. He says it was the highlight of his year." His voice is dreamy talking of Nico with all the love he has in his bones.

 "No." Rachel whispers, before she can stop herself, "His death isn't within water." Her muscles ache with regret for saying it, because Percy stiffened. He turns to Rachel, barely masking the panic in his eyes and Rachel's heart really shatters right then.

 "You saw his death" his voice is steel.

 "Don't worry, Percy. It's not for a while. You have nothing to fear."

 "Will I still be with him?" And his oh-so broken voice forces a lump in Rachel's throat. She want's to tell him the truth, that yes, he will be, he'll be there to watch it, but she spares him the pain, swallows the lump and says:

 "No. You'll be dead already."

 The sad thing is, Percy seems to relax a bit. Like the concept of him having to watch Nico die at a young age while still very much in love (which is what happens) is more terrifying than his own death.

 She doesn't say anything more.

 

~~~

 

 **V**. Nico proposed to him on his 23rd birthday.

It wasn't anything spectacular because it's NicoandPercy and NicoandPercy have had enough of big life changing events to last them 4 life times.

 So, yeah, they're lying in bed at 3am and neither of them are able to sleep because the rain is a soothing sound and they don't want to stop listening to it.

 Nico's trailing his fingers lazily against Percy's chest and Percy is tracing his spine with his fingertips.

 "So, uh, what do you want your engagement ring to look like?" whispers Nico against Percy's collarbone and Percy grins so wide.

 "I don't know. Stygian Iron. Like your sword." His fingers start to drum on Nico's shoulder blade and Nico looks up at him. His eyes are watery and wide and full of so much something (probably love but whatever) that Percy's heart feels ready to explode.

 "Are we going to get married?" Nico's voice is so delicate and Percy's heart stutters and really, how much more can his heart take? A lifetime, he hopes. He closes his eyes and presses his lips to Nico's forehead and whispers:

 "Of course, you idiot."

 Then Nico's pushing himself onto his elbows and he's kissing every part of Percy's face - his eyelids, his nose, forehead, cheeks, jawline, chin, lips. And Percy knows he's never going to want to be with any one else as long as he lives.

 

~~~

 

 **VI**. Their wedding was going to be August 14th, before Percy's 25th birthday.

 They almost got there.

 Almost.

 

~~~

 

 **VII**. Percy hums all the time, and it's always that same goddamn tune he started humming back when Nico accidentally dislocated his shoulder.

 Nico walks into the bathroom while Percy's showering because he really can't hold his piss for that long, that's insane. Unhealthy. Ew.

 And Percy's humming, a sweet vibration of his throat, the same tune as always vaguely heard over the pitter patter of water hitting aluminum. He stops and listens for a moment before he unbuttons his pajama pants and Percy's murmuring out his name questionably.

 "No, Percy, I'm a murderer just taking a piss before I rip out your throat and deep fry it." Retorts Nico lazily with an eye roll because, really, who else is in their apartment at 4am? Seriously, Percy.

 "Jerk."

 "It's why you love me."

 Percy mumbled something out like,  _surewhatever,_  and Nico's buttoning up his pants, and putting the toilet seat down to sit on. He asks Percy to keep humming, because he knows he knows that song. Percy's grinning (it's about time he asks) and continues.

 The melody washes over Nico in deja vu, like every time he hears it, strong familiarity and a lot of warm tingles. The name of the song is on the tip of his tongue and wow, why is this driving his insane? It's just a song. A song he feels is supposed to hold importance to him.

 Eventually, Nico gives in with a sigh ( _Kay, fine, tell me_.)

 But instead of telling him, Percy starts singing and Nico realizes he's never heard him sing before.

 " _Swan dive down eleven stories high,_

_Hold your breath until you see the light-"_

 Percy's voice is soft and sweet and raspy and it fills up every part of Nico's brain, of his mouth. It takes over his air, his bones, his senses and he's drowning.

 "- _You can sink to the bottom of the sea_

 _Just don't go without me_."

 Percy's voice trails off quietly and he mumbled something about how he always considered that their song. And Nico's undressing quickly and slipping behind the shower curtain and kissing Percy till he can't see, can't breathe.

 

~~~

 

 **VIII**. Annabeth is the one to tell Percy that Nico never showed to camp when he was supposed to guest as the teacher for sword training.

 Percy had been worried when Nico hadn't come home the day after he left, so he went to camp curiously to see if he was hiding out in the Hades cabin or something. They did have a stupid fight before he left, so he wouldn't be surprised to find Nico sulking on his bed in the Hades cabin, or maybe the Poseidon cabin.

 Rachel was with Annabeth when the news was broken and Percy's eyes were trained harshly on her. She had a sour look on her face. Percy had a feeling she's hiding something.

 "Where is he, Rachel?" His voice sent chills down both the girls' spines.

 With a grimace, Rachel looked over to the forest. Her voice was twisted up as she explained how right as Nico shadow travelled behind one of the trees, as per usual, something was waiting for him. It knocked him unconscious, dragged him away.

 Just beyond Zeus' fist, Rachel was saying but Percy was already running.

 He was found in a small clearing just beyond Zeus' fist, like Rachel said. His face was ashen and his chest heaved with painful shallow breaths.

 "No. Oh gods, Nico, no." Percy was mumbling as he collapsed to his knees beside Nico and pulled his head into his lap. He stroked his hair off his forehead, out of his eyes.

 Percy can't let him die like this, not this easily. Not to some stupid monster with stupid poisonous claws hiding in the stupid forest. Percy chokes back a sob.

 "Don't you dare die on me, Nico Di Angelo." He mumbles, trying to grab a hold of the water within the poison coursing though Nico's veins. But he's too distraught, to terrified. He can't focus. 

 "Our wedding. It's - It's in two weeks, Nico. You gotta hold on. I love you. Please." Tears well in Percy's sea green eyes and he presses his forehead against Nico's clammy one.

 "I'll get you back to camp. Will Solace will heal you. We'll get you some nectar, okay? You'll be okay." Percy's breath hitches, "Don't leave me" Oh gods, his voice is so small and he's dripping tears onto Nico's cheeks and he's desperately trying to grasp onto the poison again, but he grabs onto Nico's blood instead. 

 He can't tell the difference and he feels the flow slow to a stop. For a moment, he feels triumphant, relieved and he's thinking if he can just hold the poison like this until he gets him back to camp -

 But Nico's eyes are wide and watering and he's coughing up stale blood and his body is quaking as his eyes slide shut. His heart is stuttering to a halt without the blood flow.

 And Percy's letting go. He's realizing what he's done, the mistake he made while not focusing properly. He's barely breathing, screaming, ( _Nico? NICO PLEASE!_ ), crying, shaking Nico to just wake up, wake up! ( _I'll do it right this time, I'll save you, I promise_ )

 Nico isn't waking up.

 

~~~

 

 **IX.**  The funeral is planned by Jason because Percy can't seem to get out of bed and Rachel can't look him in the eyes anymore.

 He wears his best suit and tears silently flow down his cheeks as he mutters out his eulogy and his voice cracks ( _I'm sorry, I can't-_ )

 He's outside, staring at the ocean, arms crossed against his chest tightly and he wishes the Gods would let the weather be crappy to reflect his mood, the event, or some sort of cliche movie thing.

 The door opens behind him and murmurs of the event wash over him and his chest constricts painfully, his rib cage crushing in on him.

 "I didn't know it would be this soon."

 Rachel.

 With a swallow, Percy gets rid of a sob. Anger flares through him suddenly, and he says, "You lied to me." because it's all he can think of right now. She lied. She said he'd have a lot of time. She said he didn't have to worry. She said he'd be dead already. She lied.

 Rachel clenches her jaw: "I had too. A lot of things would have gone wrong if I told you."

 "What?" Percy snaps, "Like me being able to marry the man I'm in love with?"

 Rachel notices he isn't speaking of Nico in past tense yet.

 "Like you trying to protect him and Nico cheating death for a second time." Her voice is soft and Percy refuses to face her.

 "He's the Son of Hades." His voice is loud, and shrill and trembling and Percy doesn't care anymore. Tears are fast down his cheeks and really, when have they stopped? "He's allowed to cheat death!" His voice cracks on the last word and he really wishes he could drown himself right now.

 Heaving a shallow breath, tears slip past Percy's lips and they're salty and they remind him of that night when he woke up to Nico crying and kissed away his tears.

 "That was such a stupid death for a child of Hades. I mean, he should've at least raised a skeleton army and went back underground with them or something when he died." He's trying to lighten his own heart with half-assed jokes. He kind of hopes Nico will be there to raise an eyebrow at him and 'tsk' and go  _really Percy, really._  But it's not working and Nico's not here anymore.

 Rachel nods and Percy almost misses when she says, "he deserved so much more."

 Percy has a feeling she isn't just talking about the way he died.


End file.
